reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:100% Completion (RDR)
Hey! nV VisioN here. I was wondering, im planning on beating the game, then do the stranger missions and challenges. So, is it possible to do all of those while I am Jack? No, not all of them, just remember not all strangers count for 100%, so carry on. It seems dumb that I have to purchase every Rare Weapon and house in the game for this achievement/trophy...that just makes me too powerful. Thats the point lol (Death544 17:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC)) I've done a large bit of the list except for two outfits and bounties. I'm at 97.1% and have yet to do the Blackwater Nightwatch. If it's worth as much as it says it's worth then the list might be a tad flawed.--Pastafarianist 08:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Bounties toward 100% It seems that you need to capture bounties alive for them to count as completed in stats. 99.5% Problem I've got all missions done, I've won all 6 minigames, I have all the required outfits, all the locations, I've done all 7 Gang hideouts, I've done all 5 jobs, I've done the Ambient Challenges, I have all 5 rare weapons, all 13 safehouses, and I have the 20 bounties done correctly. I'm still stuck at 99.5%. One800MyGrits 16:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :In order to have gotten this far you must've linked your system to the R* Social Club, yes? :Log in and go to the Red Dead page in the Social Club and there's a tab called, surprisingly enough, 100% that'll show you what you're missing. :I'm betting there's one or two locations (probably in Mexico) that you just haven't visited, or, since you didn't mention the Stranger Side-missions, maybe you missed "Aztec Gold" which being in a rarely traveled part of Sidewinder Gulch usually gets missed entirely... :Hope this helps. :Cheers! :- JackFrost23 17:20, March 4, 2011 (UTC) : : :Check your Stranger Missions, too. I was in the same boat as One800MyGrits (great handle, BTW) and thought I had done everything and was stuck at 99.5%.I thought I was covered because I had done Aztec Gold, etc. Make sure that your Stats for Stranger Missions in General in 19 strangers met and 19 tasks completed. I had missed The Prohibitionist, however. Easy-peasy little mission and then I got that sweet, sweet *PTOK* and The Redeemed message popped up and I nearly wept with joy.De stijl 19:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I need help here, I have only 99.5 Percent Game Completion, I have beaten all 57 story missions, 18 out of 19 stranger missions including "I know you" and "Remeber my family", purchased all guns and weapons, made a profit playing all minigames poker, blackjack, Liar's dice, Arm wrestling, Five finger fillet, Horse shoes. did all Jobs on all locations, discovered all 97 areas, beat all challenges, bought and obtained all safehouses possible to get, completed all gang hideouts, and have unlocked all outfits (Except the one that you get when reach 100) What did I miss? Beta Bits and Cut Content 22:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I have did everything and I am stuck at 98.5%! Can someone help me please!? I checked at least 20 times already! I wrote down what I need to do and Im still stuck. Please help me!! Im at 99% now and I still need help! What do I need to do? I did all jobs,strangers, rare weapons, gang hideouts, discovered all of the map, got all outfits but Bureau Uniform and did all bountys. What am I surppose to do? Can someone help me? 13:29, March 25, 2012 (UTC)Tessa Nelson I also got all the houses. 13:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC)Tessa Nelson Let me start by saying red dead redemption is the best game I've ever played, however after finishing 100% I was slightly disapointed to only get the outfit. I had it in my head that it would unlock a final mission where you save miss mcfarlen due to people around the camp fire at her ranch talking about her being captured by a gang. John Marston maximum progress is 88.7% I added this to the Tips & Tricks section. I find Jack Marston really annoying so I wanted to find out how far you could get in the game as John before starting the Abigail missions and being locked into the Rancher Outfit. Here's a screenshot of my Social Club page showing the 88.7% completion (the description also lists all remaining items for 100%): http://imgur.com/PHPwHga Map using It claims on the article that using the maps for each region in the game will work towards the 100% completion, however I used them and it only worked towards the On the Trail of de Vaca achievement, for the 100% completion I need to physically visit the remaining 6 locations even though I have them listed as visited in-game due to the maps.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:02, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :Never mind, the website just took bloody ages to sync, like over an hour just for it to link up.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:20, September 30, 2013 (UTC)